falling for blue
by jazzaJ
Summary: When a new Drake brother called Harry kidnaps a strange hel-blar will they fall in love. Rating "M" because I am paranoid.


**This is my first piece... if it sucks.. please tell me. If its good... Please tell me.**

**I didn't write the book **sulk** but I did make a few of the characters :)xxx Ps. Harry and Acai are all MINE!**

* * *

><p><strong>Acai's Pov<strong>

Being a Hel-blar sucked, big time. Everyone around me smelt like mushrooms, stale, old, rank mushrooms. Luckily I didn t smell as bad as the others, I smelt like Jasmine and roses. I was still blue but only a light shade and my eyes were only a light shade of black, The males in our tribe adored me but I felt nothing but revulsion to them. I still couldn t stay away from blood though, It actually hurt to resist it.

Today I was hunting for animals, They tasted like shit but I didn t want to be a monster. My long red hair blew out behind me leaving my scent on the trail. I was wearing a strapless white sundress and silver sandles, unlike the others I tried my best to look as humane as possible. I ran through the woods hearing the beating of a deers heart. My mind completely engulfed into the hunt.  
>I barely felt my legs touch the ground.<br>Following the hearts beats.  
>My throat burns, I almost drooled.<br>Studdenly the heart silences. I carry on running towards the distance of where i'd heard it last. Deers can't just dissapear like that? I came to a clearing. three male vampires stood there and one human girl. one of the males was drinking from the deer. These vampires wern t Hel-blar, they were part of the royal family, I could smell it. The girl was a hunter, I could tell by the rows of stakes she kept on her waist belt. The hunter didn t seem to be attacking the other vampires, she only stood there turned away from the one drinking the deer.  
>I can smell the blood, The fragrence wafts over from the deer. My mouth waters and my throat burns.<br>I cant just sit and watch him drink it, I HAVE to have it.  
>I ran into the clearing and I quickly bit into the deer, blood rushing through my body. The others didn't seem to notice me, all turned with there backs towards the deer. The one drinking stepped away and gave the deer to me. It quickly went dry so I tossed the coarpse of me and stood up.<br>"guys!" The one who had been drinking said.  
>"what Harry?" the other asked still not turning around.<br>Harry had messy brown hair and brown eyes you could melt into. He was wearing cargo pants with a white shirt. He was HOT!  
>I stepped towards him curious.<br>"Turn around" Harry said, fear leaking into his voice.  
>The girl turned around in hunter mode. She flipped over Harry and sprayed a silver dust in my face.<br>Hypnos.  
>I suddenly couldn t move, nor did I want to.<br>The other two turned around shocked.

"Tell me who you are?" The girl demanded.

"Acia" I whispered.

"What tribe?"

"Hel-blar" with that everyone recoiled away from me.

"stake her!" said one of the others.

"Wait" Harry said. "firstly she doesn't smell like hel-blar, secondly She could of killed me, but chose the deer instead, Thirdly she is beautiful and doesn't look as blue as the other Hel-blar ".

Harry thought I was beautiful.  
>"Why aren't you like any other Hel-blar" harry said, his voice sweet.<p>

"I am there princess, thats why". All of there mouths flew open.

"Why can t you stop the Hel-blar from all the killings?"

"For that I would have to kill there Queen".

"kill her then?"

"can't"

"Why not"

"I JUST CAN'T!" I said screeching. "I know I can t move but I can call all the Hel-blar and they will come and kill you all."

"Stake her?" The girl asks Harry.

"NO" Harry says.

"Then what are we going to do with her" The girl asks.

"Take her home" Harry says, a smirk on his face.

"WHAT?" Me and the others say in sync.

"She is our only chance of stopping the Hel-blar from killing so many innocent people, come on!" Harry said pleading to all of us. The other three nod. Harry comes over to me and scoops me up. I still can t move, I wish I could just so I could punch him in the face.

"Blindfold" says the girl.

"Oh yeah" Harry takes out a cloth and wraps it round my face.

"can you see?" He asks

"NO!"

"Don t be so stressy" He says with a chuckle. My body bounces from his laughter.

"I can't move or see and I m being kidnapped by a bunch of strangers, I think I'm aloud to be stressy"

"No your not" Harry chuckles again bouncing my body against his chest.

"I am"

"your not"

"I really am"

"Shut up! Both of you. Your acting like a married couple". The girl says. My face gets hotter, I would rather marry Harry than a wretched Hel-blar prince. SHIT.. the weddings tomorrow.

"Aww, Hunter, you made her blush" One of the other guys said. So the girls name was hunter. Ironic much.

"I am not blushing!"

"How would you know, you can t see" Harry chuckled again sending my body into shakes aswell.

"I Just...Just...Shut up!" They all laughed this time.

"is the thought of me marrying you making you blush." Harry chuckled.

"No"

"then what is it"

"Nothing" I sigh.

"Tell me" Hunter said. The Hypnos kicked in again and It made me want to tell them all.

"I'm getting married tomorrow"

Harry's laughter stopped and Everyone was silent.

"well we have to get back, come on." called Harry and they all started running back to there home and my new prison.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like? If you didn't please comment.. If you did please comment.<strong>

**PleASe teLL mE if I SHouLd CaRrY On :L xxxxx**


End file.
